Dragon Kings and Vanadis
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: A small ripple could cause a very large change in history. Now, hundreds of years after their story supposedly ended, two heroes who lived on past their age came to a new land to carve their legends once more, together with new allies and enemies. AU. Features Proto Saber/Arthur Pendragon, Saber of Black/Siegfried, and Saber of Red/Mordred.
1. Chapter 1

**So I looked at the challenge I put up about Fate and Vanadis and... well, I might as well try it out myself. I've improved quite a bit since then and I happen to have a different idea about it. So well here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate series or Madan no Ou to Vanadis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Changed Fate**

-Siegfried, centuries before the Battle of Cammlann-

It was not supposed to end like this.

He was supposed to die in order to protect his brother-in-law and sister-in-law's honor. Even if nobody knew it, it was actually he himself who plotted his own demise at the hand of his once friend. He could resist if he wants to. He had seen it coming and all it takes was for him to turn around and the spear will not harm him.

But he did not, nor did he ever plan to resist.

So how did it come to this? How is it that the one who died by the spear is not him but her? For the spear had not pierced his back but instead is embedded deep in the chest of the woman he called his wife. Lying in a pool of her own blood after taking the spear meant for him is Kriemhild.

He had not foreseen this, not once, not ever. Kriemhild wasn't supposed to be here either. So how did it come to this?

Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer Hero, cradled his wife's dying form, mortified at what had happened. Hagen long gone after seeing that his plan had failed. It was a one-time only chance and he had failed and instead it was Kriemhild who was speared.

"Why… How?"

Siegfried asked, still in disbelief.

"Do you think you could keep this from me, dear husband?"

Kriemhild had noticed her husband's troubled look and recently, the look of a man prepared to die. She is his wife. It is her duty to know these things. It is also her duty to save him from himself. And thus, the act of a wife protecting her husband had changed the course of history. As Kriemhild lay dying in her husband's arm, she reached out to him one last time.

"I'm sorry but I cannot live in a world without you. Without you, I wouldn't be complete. Without you, I will be broken. I'm sorry… but I have to do this… so you may live."

"I'm supposed to die. I've prepared myself."

"But I have not. That's why… I'm sorry. I just want you to live. You have done so much… For me and for everyone else… You just want to help. Someone like you… cannot die here. So please… live… live and be happy. You earn it, Siegfried."

Perhaps for the first time in his life, as the body of his wife went life and her life ended, Siegfried allows tear to come out from his eyes. And thus the fate of one hero changed.

* * *

-Arthur, The Battle of Cammlann-

It was not supposed to be like this, countrymen fighting against each other. Where did it go wrong? Where did his rule go wrong? Arthur look up to the sky, begging for an answer. But none came, none apart from the memory of a certain knight telling him that he does not understand human heart.

Perhaps he does not. If he did, perhaps he can prevent this from happening.

A King cannot protect the people with human emotion but it was his lack of human emotion that eventually caused this, the Battle of Cammlann, to happen. The only battle which he knew he had lost no matter which side remains standing. The Round Table has fallen and so does Camelot.

His Camelot.

"Sir Bedivere… call for a ceasefire. At this rate, the country will fall no matter which one of us wins."

"My liege, you can't possibly think of surrendering!"

Sir Bedivere, the only Round Table Knight currently by his side protested. But Arthur had decided. If he were to lose today then so be it. But let it be only him who lost and not the people. Not his country. Although Bedivere would like to protest more, he had seen the resolved look on the King's face which is also riddled with deep sadness and regret. As his loyal knight, Bedivere obeys.

With one decision, the Battle of Cammlann ended in a very different way, changing the course of history. Hundreds of thousands died along with the majority of the Round Table but it could've been worse. By the time the battle truly ended, the remaining Round Table Knights had gathered together in a camp, including both Mordred and Arthur.

'It feels… empty.'

Arthur noted as he scan the table that was usually used for meetings between his knights on the battlefield. The only Round Table Knights that now sat with him are Mordred, Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Percival, Bedivere, and himself. Arthur called for a ceasefire and a meeting only for one purpose and his eyes went straight to Mordred.

"Father."

Mordred greeted him as the knight enters the tent. When everyone is seated, Arthur spoke his decision.

"I have called for a ceasefire and this meeting for one thing only. If this battle continues, Camelot will truly come to ruin. As it is now, we can still salvage it and to save this kingdom we have built with our blood and sweat, I have come to a decision."

Everyone listen intently to Arthur's words but none more so than Mordred.

"Mordred… take off your helmet."

"…why, father?"

"I still won't give you the throne, at least, not without you proving me wrong. But first, won't you show us your face"

All the remaining knights gasped. The King had just given the traitor a chance. All eyes turn to Mordred, waiting for the knight to decide. Mordred put her hands on the large helmet and slowly took it off. Once the helmet was taken off, everyone gasp when the knight that stares back into the King's eyes does not have the face of a man but a girl, a girl that is probably what the King would look like had he been born a woman. Even Arthur himself is surprised at the revelation of Mordred's gender.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Sir Dagonet voiced out everyone's opinion. Arthur agreed while keeping his gaze straight on his son, no, daughter.

"It matters not if you're a girl or not. I promised to give you a chance and a chance is what you will get. Let's do something familiar then."

Arthur stand from his chair and leapt over the table. He went to the center of the tent where there is a stone, something he wanted to use and therefore why he asked the tent to be made right on that location. He drew the Sword of Promised Victory and stabbed it right into the stone.

Out of curiosity, Arthur once asked Merlin what kind of enchantments was used to keep Caliburn in the stone before he pulled it out. Merlin told him and now he used that knowledge to create a similar situation. Arthur might not be a Magus but he has a magic core and he did learn a few tricks from Merlin.

Arthur went back to his seat and offered the chance to Mordred.

"Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise King of all England."

Arthur repeated the words he read on Caliburn's hilt when he pulled out the original Sword in the Stone. With this one single act, Arthur Pendragon had changed the course of history.

* * *

-Four hundred years after Cammlann-

Siegfried Volsung, the last of his people, sighed as he walked down from the deck of the ship that had brought him to this far western continent. He had forgotten how long has it been since Kriemhild died and he discovered that the Dragon's Blood had not only granted him skin as hard as a dragon's scale but also granted him a pseudo-immortality.

He can no longer die of old age.

And so he watched as his children and his children's children and then their own children grow and pass away. After the fifth generation passed away, he left his homeland and begun travelling. He had watched civilizations rise and fall in his long life. After having travelled the whole continent, Siegfried finally set his eyes to the rumored land beyond the sea where no sailors had dared to sail to before. Being an immortal with the body of a dragon, he flew there using dragon wings that he possessed. After a hundred years he finally found that some part of his bodies could 'dragonify' so to say and luckily for him he has powerful wings.

Siegfried landed on an island not far from the mainland to first see what's in the new land before taking a ship that happens to pass to get to the mainland.

Siegfried had discarded his old armor as time passes and is now wearing a simple black tunic and pants along with a brown boots that will not hinder his movement. He also wore a brown cloak with a hood that's currently down. He had also cut his wild silvery hair until it only reaches his shoulder. Now he looks like a normal traveler.

Kriemhild wanted him to live but Siegfried doesn't know for what reason does he continue living. He only kept on living because he made a promise to her as she lay dying in his arm. But his life is empty. It has always been ever since he slew Fafnir and become the greatest hero of his age. Only his family gave him a semblance of life and now that he is the last of his people, he has nothing more to live for but he is also not allowed to take his own life.

Maybe here he will find a new purpose in life. He still helps people along the way but it is more like his nature rather than a purpose. First thing to do would be learning about where he is and the best place to ask questions is usually the inn. Siegfried look around town for any sign of an establishment resembling an inn.

So far all he knew about the new land is the port town he's in called Lipner in a kingdom called Zchted but that's it. He did not ask the sailors any further. When he finally found an inn, he entered the establishment and went to the innkeeper. It is fortunate that he had traded a few things back in the ship for some money. Being a centuries old traveler, Siegfried had the foresight to always have something to trade for currency, usually gold or silver.

Like most inns, the establishment also doubles as a bar and Siegfried does what he usually does when he arrives in a new country. Order a mug of ale. The innkeeper who also doubles as bartender serves him a large mug that he downed immediately before they start talking starting from the innkeeper.

"I've never seen your face around here before. You're not from Zchted are ya?"

"Nay. I'm a traveler. This is the first time I came to this kingdom."

"Hoho, a traveler you say? Where did you hail from?"

"I can't remember. I've always been traveling for as far as I remember."

"You must've been traveling since you're very young if you can't even remember where you hailed from."

The two men chuckled. Siegfried is not entirely lying. He had forgotten many things in the course of the year and the name of his hometown is one of them. He doesn't even know if it's a town or just a village. The memory of his childhood days has become very blur throughout time.

"Well then, I welcome you to the kingdom of Zchted. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure I will. It's quite different from the last place I visited. If you don't mind, can you tell me where I should go next? I don't know the lay of the land well considering this is my first time here so I appreciate if you can help me find a good start."

The innkeeper thought for a while, at least, he looks like he's thinking. In truth, he already has an answer for Siegfried and went to the map of Zchted hung on the wall behind him. He point at a certain place on the map.

"Here. The town of Legnica. It's a few days ride on horseback but if you're not in a hurry then you can take your time. It is to the east of Lippner and is governed by the Vanadis, lady Alexandra Alshavin."

This caused Siegfried to perk up. Vanadis. He recognize the name as an alternate name of the Goddess Freyja who is the Queen of the Valkyries, a Goddess hailing from the same land as him.

"I'm sorry but what is a Vanadis?"

"You do not know of Zchted's Seven Vanadis? You must've come from a very far a way place my good man."

The innkeeper then proceeds to explain about the Vanadis of Zchted. Seven women chosen to wield powerful mystical weapons called Viralt that was said to possess the power of a dragon. At the mention of dragon, Siegfried gave the innkeeper his full attention as he continues his story.

A knight who claims to be the incarnation of a Black Dragon. Siegfried didn't miss the irony. That description can be applied to him too. And these Viralt sounds like something akin to a noble phantasm, a weapon of great power like his own Balmung sheathed on his back. Now his interest is truly piqued. It seems that he had landed in a very interesting place.

"I thank you for the information good sir. I think I will head to Legnica immediately."

"Hoo. Are you sure you won't stay the night? It's almost nightfall and there are bandits along the road."

"I appreciate your concern. Here, keep the change as thanks. You've provided me with some intriguing information."

Siegfried paid the innkeeper extra and walk out from the inn.

"Vanadis huh. Perhaps this is a sign."

Without waiting any further Siegfried head eastward towards the direction of Legnica. It might just be a coincidence but maybe this is a start of something. Maybe… he can find a new purpose in this foreign land. At least he knew where he's going for now.

* * *

 **I present, another one of my crazy idea! This story will feature Siegfried and Arthur Pendragon. My favorite Saber-class Servants... except, they're not really Servants here, are they? Their fate had changed and both Siegfried and Arthur lived. Making them live long is easy enough too. Siegfried is basically half dragon and yes, he can partially turn into a dragon. Just look at his third ascension in FGO. Naturally, he has longer lifespan than a normal human. Arthur pulled Caliburn that stopped his aging and I just took it further to the point that he can't die of old age. So the continent where Madan no Ou is set replaces America as the continent to the west and voila, I got myself a setting where I can put Siegfried and Arthur in Madan no Ou without making them overpowered Servants, just some particularly strong humans... half humans... whatever they are.**

 **Plus those two suits the theme. Arthur has the factor of a dragon while Siegfried IS part dragon due to Fafnir's blood so... imagine how the Viralt will react to them and of course, the Vanadis. And don't forget the demons and dragons. So far, I have confirmed 3 Fate characters that will appear. Siegfried and Arthur obviously and the third will be Mordred. I have my tricks. Plus I want to see if I can pair Tigre with Mordred. Just an idea though.**

 **Now Siegfried is on his way to Legnica to meet Sasha. So where is Arthur? I haven't got round to deal with him yet so he'll take center stage next chapter along with Mordred and they will be meeting Tigre and Ellen.**

 **As for pairing... Well, Sieg is pretty much paired with Sasha here but I haven't decided on Arthur yet. Maybe Asvarre's Guinevere. That would be ironic in so many ways. My ideas so far for Arthur are Elen, Lim, Regin... ohh, how about Valentina? It would be a messed up couple considering their personality that could clash at any moment.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Give me an opinion for this story, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... It's better received than I expected. I guess I'm quite glad for that. Anyway, here's the second chapter of Dragon Kings and Vanadis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series and Madan no Ou to Vanadis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Two Pendragons**

-Road to Dinant-

Arthur Pendragon, clad in cloak and armor of a more mundane knight, rode on a horse as he traversed the country of Brune. It has been four hundred years since Cammlann and his reign has long since ended… and so does Mordred's. Arthur can't help but smile as he remembers his decision back then. Mordred did not immediately pull out the sword there and then, no. In response to the chance Arthur gave, she admits her shortcomings and wishes to spend time with him to learn how to be a good King. As it turns out, Mordred just wants his acknowledgement and if she receives it without pulling the sword, the kingship doesn't matter as much to her.

Arthur realized how bad of a family man he was. And he's forever thankful for that last insight he received in Cammlann. Everything somehow turns out well even if it is not the best. He rode to battle with Rhongomyniad with Mordred by his side. For one year he trains Mordred to become a King. Along that time, Mordred confessed the machinations of Morgan Le Fay after Merlin was found and the spells binding Mordred to her mother was broken. In one swift move, Arthur's last act as a King was to take down his treacherous sister. After that, Mordred pulled out Excalibur from the stone.

Arthur was proud of her. Unlike him, Mordred understands human heart. With both his guidance and her understanding, the rule of Mordred Pendragon leads Camelot to a golden age. Another good news was that with her inheriting Excalibur, she also inherited its scabbard. With Excalibur's scabbard, Mordred who was part Homunculus lived past her supposed age as youthful as her father did. Ten years after the succession, Arthur decided that all is well and left Camelot to travel after Merlin revealed that he will not age.

"Father, where shall we go next?"

Riding beside Arthur is a girl who also had not changed since he first saw her face that day in Cammlann though much more cheerful and feminine than she used too. Clad in a simpler armor like her father is a grinning Mordred. Like Arthur, she had also become semi-immortal. If Arthur received it from Caliburn, Mordred received it from Excalibur and its scabbard that had now become one with her. The Sword of Promised Victory had truly become Mordred's.

It was sixty years after Arthur left that Mordred along with Merlin came to him. Mordred who refused to be wed appointed one of Arthur's great-grandson from Guinevere as her successor. By then, Britain had entered an age of peace and no more invaders came to attack thanks to Mordred and the remaining Knights' hard work. Diplomatic relation had been forged with neighbouring kingdoms and Camelot stayed strong with a new generation of Round Table Knights protecting it. With the danger to Britain gone, Excalibur can finally rest and Clarent that was meant to be a sword of peace finally became the sword of the King.

By then only Mordred, Merlin, and himself are left of the first generation. So after her reign ended, Mordred decided to travel with her father and he welcomes the company although Merlin decided to stay in Camelot as the King's advisor. He might go on a journey of his own one day but it won't be anytime soon.

Two years ago, he and Mordred decided to cross the sea to see the new land. The two of them went back to Camelot and ask Merlin for help since they can't cross the sea by themselves. Being the great archmagus he is, Merlin teleported them to the faraway land and now here they are.

"Brune will be caught in a middle of a civil war soon so we'll be moving to Zchted. It's a great timing. I've always wanted to visit Zchted and maybe cross sword with the rumored Vanadis."

Arthur spoke in a jovial tone. He had changed a lot since his days as King and had come to enjoy the simple things in life and so does Mordred.

"A civil war. Father, what do you think about Brune's condition?"

"I suspect foul play. I can smell treachery behind this."

Mordred visibly flinch. She'd almost gone down in history as a treacherous knight who caused King Arthur's downfall if it weren't for Arthur calling a ceasefire. Hearing the word 'treachery' still made her uncomfortable with how close she was to be branded as one instead of the successor of King Arthur and the Fiery Queen of Camelot. Arthur noticed this and went to his daughter's side and ruffles her hair.

"Don't feel guilty. In the end, you're not a knight who commit treachery against an inhuman King but the Queen who finished her father's work and continue to lead Camelot to an era of peace and prosperity."

Mordred calmed down and smile. That's right. She's not a treacherous knight. She's the daughter and successor of the greatest King known to mankind. She's different from the treacherous court of Brune.

"It's an assassination, a slow one, most likely done through poison."

Arthur continued.

"The King was healthy and fine but he suddenly fall ill. And with how the two Dukes are moving, it's like they're ready to succeed him once the King is dead."

Mordred also put in her opinion, remembering that something similar had happened a few times in the court of Camelot under her rule.

"But the King has a son. So the only way for them to take the throne is if they kill him. But ho…"

"Wait, father, don't tell me you didn't notice."

Mordred suddenly cut in, making Arthur blink in confusion. What didn't he notice?

"The King has no son."

Arthur once again looked confused. He had been in the capital three times and seen Prince Regnas twice so how can Mordred say the King has no son? Unless of course she somehow found out that Regnas is actually not the King's son and was adopted or something similar.

"The Prince… is actually a princess."

"…what?"

Arthur dumbly said, not believing what he had just heard. Mordred sighed.

"The King has no son. The Prince is actually a girl, a Princess."

"…how can you tell?"

"Father, remember that I once hid my gender and posed as a man."

Now Arthur understands. Mordred noticed since she herself had once hidden her gender… and not just during her time as knight but also as Queen when she wanted to go out and have fun as an ordinary person. Being a well-known Queen, she instead disguised herself as a man so she can freely walk outside the castle wall without being noticed and scolded by her own Knights.

"She has the same face as I did, the same kind of nervousness when I disguised myself as a man, afraid that I will be found out. Her face is too effeminate to be a boy although she could be a girly boy but what I noticed the most is the hard breathing like she's constricted by something so she must've wrapped up her chest and had it pressed so she could pose as a man. The way she walks is also different from a man though only someone who had experienced the same could tell that it's rehearsed."

Mordred elaborate.

"I see."

Arthur and Mordred rode until it's finally nightfall. When they finally set up camp, they're already close to Dinant. Another day riding would lead them to the land of Zchted and away from the political minefield that is Brune. Arthur and Mordred felt a little bad but this is not their country and therefore they have no obligation to help Brune. Plus they've already had enough of their fair share of court life.

The father and daughter pair sat across each other with the campfire between them. Their dinner consists of a rabbit stew seasoned with wild herbs with the addition of wild mushrooms and vegetables. Gathering food in the wild has become second nature to them after being a traveler so long. Of course, there are times that they lived in a village or town for years but half of their lifetime was spent on the road.

"…I miss Sir Dagonet."

Arthur suddenly spoke.

"That's rather sudden. Why?"

"Two weeks on the road with nothing happening will make even me bored, Mordred. If Dagonet is here, he would have a story or two to tell. Or just make a fool out of himself."

Mordred chuckled, remembering the jolly old knight. Sir Dagonet is something like a court jester and some even said that his knighting was done as a joke since the King was amused at the thought of a jester knight. Well that's a reason but Dagonet was a great knight worthy to become one of the Rounds. Mordred admits that he also misses the jester if only because she's as bored as her father.

"How about I sing you a song? There's this one I heard three years ago when we travelled to different towns. I came to this nice little land called The Shire. The folks there are always merry and I had an enjoyable stay."

"I haven't heard of that one. You never told me."

"You never asked."

Mordred grinned.

"Well then, sing us this song."

"Very well. I learn it from this nice fellow named Peregrin. He's a warrior who protects The Shire. Quick on his feet and rather witty. Come, play me a tune and I shall sing."

"Then let's start."

Arthur took out a lute from… somewhere. Mordred doesn't bother asking where Arthur gets some of the random objects he could pull out. It's probably something Merlin taught him for travelling convenience. As Arthur play a tune with his lute, Mordred began singing.

 _"_ _The leaves were long, the grass was green_

 _The hemlock-umbels tall and fair_

 _And in the glade a light was seen_

 _Of stars in shadow shimmering_

 _Tinuviel was dancing there_

 _To music of a pipe unseen_

 _And light of stars was in her hair_

 _And in her raiment glimmering_

 _There Beren came from mountains cold_

 _And lost he wandered under leaves_

 _And where the Elven-river rolled_

 _He walked alone and sorrowing_

 _He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

 _And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

 _Upon her mantle and her sleeves_

 _And her hair like shadow following._

 _Enchantment healed his weary feet_

 _That over hills were doomed to roam_

 _And forth he hastened strong and fleet_

 _And grasped at moonbeams glistering_

 _Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

 _She lightly fled on dancing feet_

 _And let him lonely still to roam_

 _In the silent forest listening."_

Mordred finished singing in a solemn note while Arthur gave her an applause. The song tells a story, one that Arthur had never heard before and he's sure that there is more than just that but Mordred decided to stop there. It is a beautiful song that tells of a meeting. It is possibly a prelude to a love story and a fine one if the song was anything to go by.

"It's a wonderful song and I feel that there's a story behind it."

"Yes. Sadly, I can't remember the rest of the hymn. It tells a tale about a mortal man who fell in love with an elven maiden. Their tale is one of love and tragedy. It's a long and very old story from a continent across the sea to the East."

"I see. I really would love to hear this tale of Beren and Luthien was it?"

"I shall take you to that land once we got back. There are lots of songs and tales that I didn't get to hear when I was there."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

The father and daughter duo continue their dinner in relative silence with Arthur trying to tell a joke a few times. Mordred would chuckle if it's a good one but would give him a deadpan if it's a bad one. This is their usual night together in the wilderness. Sometimes it could get lonely with just the two of them though.

When they have finished their dinner, they were getting ready to sleep when Arthur and Mordred heard something familiar not very far from where they're camping. It is the sound of a blowing horn, a warhorn to be precise. A battle is happening not far and judging from the sound that reached them it is around 2 kilometers.

"A battle?!"

"It appears so."

The two knights nodded to each other and leap onto their respective horse. They will not participate in the battle but it is happening right on the road they're planning to use to go to Zchted. As the two knight rides, they also prepare to draw their weapon should it be necessary. Excalibur is in a new sheath on Mordred's hip ready to be drawn while Arthur wields an ordinary longsword. Rhongomyniad was left in Camelot as the weapon is too important for him to take everywhere as Excalibur's replacement.

When they finally got to a position that can overlook the whole battlefield, Arthur saw the flags. There is the Brune flag known as the Bayard and the Black Dragon flag known as Zirnitra that represents Zchted and...

"That flag with the Zchted forces…"

"A Vanadis."

Arthur observed the battlefield and saw that it is chaotic in the Brune side. From the looks of it, the Vanadis' army attacked when the Brune forces aren't ready. A night raid. And it was so sudden that the Brune army didn't have time to respond. Morale fell and with the enemy general being a Vanadis rumored to be as strong as a dragon, Arthur can see why Brune is losing. Most likely the Brune commanders have either been killed or fled from the battlefield and the chain of command has been broken.

There are not many capable commanders in Brune as far as Arthur knew. The famed Black Knight was not present or else this battle wouldn't be so chaotic. Duke Thernadier, despite everything, is a capable commander along with Duke Ganelon so again, Arthur knew the Brune army won't be so lost if either of those two are present. But only those commanders could lead an army like this unless…

"To muster a large enough army which this one is requires a general of high rank and so far I can only imagine the two Dukes and the famed Black Knight. But…"

"It's the Prince, probably."

Mordred guessed to which Arthur agrees. He can see it from how the Brune men is in complete disarray. Even if a high rank can gather troops, only a real commander can truly command them effectively and the three he imagined could certainly do so and if the King himself didn't mobilize that means it is the Prince.

"Hmm… Ahh, I see now."

"Father?"

"If this is an important fight, the Black Knight would've been mobilized or the two Dukes themselves would lead but this… is a setup."

"A setup? Ahh, I see."

Backstabing in the court indeed. Mordred had lived as a monarch long enough to know how things works and although the court of Camelot is not as treacherous with the Rounds keeping peace, there are still court drama happening around her enough to make her trust only her handmade food and drink that are on her plate. This kind of trick happens often in Camelot back during war where Rounds were assassinated on the battlefield over the ages.

"If the Prince died in battle then there will be no questions asked."

Arthur nodded. The former King scoured the battlefield with his eyes. He then saw a flash of silver and his eyes immediately followed it. There he saw her. A young woman wearing clothing not fit for a battlefield with no armor at all wielding an interesting silver sword with wing-like design on its hilt. She has long silver hair and the wind blew around her in a peculiar way.

That is a Vanadis, Arthur noted. A warrior maiden who leads the charge of the Zchted army in the front cleaving through Brune soldiers easily with impressive skill that could compare to his Round Table Knights.

"There's the Vanadis…"

Mordred pointed at the Vanadis.

"Impressive. I would like to fight her one of these days. Maybe once we arrive in Zchted."

Mordred is curious if these so-called viralt of the Vanadis could match her Excalibur. The Vanadis herself is very skilled, Mordred could see it from how she fights. It gets Mordred's competitive blood boiling. But Arthur had turn his eyes away from the Vanadis and is now looking for something, or rather, someone else.

Then he saw it, a pair of riders being chased by at least seven more riders. One of the riders being chased has a familiar shade of blonde and wearing a different armor than the standard one. The last time he saw that blonde hair was back when they visited Nice. Arthur smirked as he turn his direction towards the riders.

"Father?"

"We won't participate in the battle… but I can't let something like a dirty assassination happens."

Knowing what her father meant, Mordred also turn to the same direction Arthur is facing and the two of them rides forth. Although Mordred won't get a good fight by stopping assassination, she herself doesn't want to let it happen too. She'd had enough of those from her reign and if she can help it, she'll help her fellow crossdresing prince get out of her own assassination.

* * *

Prince Regnas is a horrible swordsman.

No, it is better to say that Princess Regin is terrible at fighting. She can swing a sword but the kind of sword Brune like to use is just too heavy for her and she could barely swing it more than three times. She also has no combat sense.

It was at times like these that Regin really wish she were a boy and good at fighting. It would be a useful skill to have when you're being chased by assassins. But sadly, all she can do now is too ride as far as she can and to the best of her ability. The wound on her side doesn't help with any of it though.

As Regin tries to bear with the pain, the assassins are gaining on them. She and her maid, Jeanne, managed to run while her guards gave their life to protect her but the assassins are good. They killed all of the guards and although some of them are also killed they still broke through and gave chase.

Regin laments her powerlessness. Not only is their army falling apart from Zchted's attack but now she and her maid will die, killed by assassins that are not even sent by Zchted but by her own family.

The assassins finally caught up to them. Both the one behind her and the one behind Jeanne had raised their sword. All it takes is one swing and both of them will be finished.

"Your Highness!"

She could hear Jeanne' calling her with a panicked tone but Regin had resigned herself and accept that this is where she dies. She closed her eyes and wait for the assassins to take her life… but the feeling of cold steel cutting through her flesh never came. She dared to open her eyes and saw it.

A beautifully made golden dagger is embedded on the head of her would-be killer. She also heard the sound of a horse falling and saw that the assassin who was about to kill Jeanne throw off his horse by a kick. A kick from a blonde girl who looks no older than her wearing armor over a red tunic and wielding what is perhaps the most beautiful sword she had ever laid her eyes upon. Behind the girl is a man who rode pass the female knight and jumped off his horse. He landed in front of her and stood between her and the remaining assassins.

"I'm sorry but I will not allow you to kill the Princess."

Regin's eyes widened. He knew that she's a girl.

The male and female knight dashed forward. The male knight had retrieved the dagger that killed her assassin and is now wielding it together with an ordinary sword. It makes for an oddly disconcerting scene with the difference in weapon quality.

Both knights are fast and they are skillful. The assassins tried to use their mounted advantage against them but any charge or kick from their mount are evaded and returned with a single slash. In a blink of an eye, the assassins all lost their mount and had to fight the knights on foot.

"Five left. Three and two?"

"Let's just get whoever dared face us."

The male knight shrugs a the female's reply and sheathe his dagger in a sheath on his back. He block an upward slash and respon with a single quick jab to the heart. Another assassin came from behind but the knight ducked and the assassin's sword missed him. The assassin was then killed with a single stab. Another one attack him from behind again but the knight turn with the assassin still impaled in his sword and with a swing he throws the assassin's body to his comrade, knocking the third assassin that attempted to kill him down. with a coup de grace, the assassin was finished off.

The female knight took care of her enemies even faster. She simply dodged a lunge and then replied with one of her own to the assassin's heart and shifted her body so that the other assassin who took the opportunity missed. She grab the second assassin on the face and slam him to the ground before delivering the finishing blow.

The assassins are all taken care off without either of them even trying. Regin could only stare at their prowess in awe, especially the girl who seem to be more brutal with how she looks as she fights.

"Are you two okay?"

The male knight asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you for saving us Sir Knight. May I know who my savior is?"

The male knight chuckled and put one hand on his chest. He executed a perfect court bow to her.

"My name is… Arthur Pendragon, your Highness."

* * *

-Legnica-

In just the span of two days, Siegfried reached the town of Legnica. He used his wings to travel when he's sure that nobody saw him. Thanks to his wings, Siegfreid managed to reach Legnica faster than even horses. But unfortunately, it costs him energy and he is currently very hungry.

But he's finally here, in Legnica, the place that the Vanadis, Alexandra Alshavin, governed. Even from the front gate he could feel it, the presence of a dragon. It is not a full dragon but it has the presence of a dragon. As part dragon with sharp senses, Siegfried could feel its presence and it is currently judging if he is dangerous or not. Dragons are naturally territorial creatures. Even if it is not a real dragon, it has the essence of one and it is judging him.

Siegfried smiled. He get the feeling that coming here is the right course of action. He entered the gate of Legnica with a feeling of anticipation.

Meanwhile in Legnica's palace, specifically in the room of the Vanadis, Alexandra Alshavin, also known as Sasha, look out from her window wondering what was that feeling that she got from her viralt. Bargren is both excited and wary. Someone, no, something had just entered Legnica and it is something powerful.

Sasha want to meet this something and so does Bargren. Forcing herself to stand up from her bed, Sasha, for the first time in months, comes out from her room.

* * *

 **And here it is. Just some background story of Arthur and Mordred. I don't know if it's a good enough reason for what I'm doing. So Mordred became Queen and is gifted with Excalibur after pulling it from the stone and Morgan's plans was thwarted due to the divergence from normal history. Mordred is less of a brat now since her father accepted her and she had been Queen for even longer than Arthur so she's not going to throw some tantrums for every little things... though now Arthur is worried that she won't find herself any good man. Arthur and Mordred arrived much earlier than Siegfried so they've gotten used to the new land and know things.**

 **Now, here's where cannon will diverge entirely. Regin will be paired with Arthur while Mordred will be paired with Tigre... along with Elen. Yup, it's a shuraba! Ehm, okay, I just woke up today and thought a little about this story. An inexperienced Princess who inherits a kingdom and the legendary King of Knights. Who wouldn't want that? Well, maybe a few but it fits the theme I'm aiming here, something like the classical fantasy. It was my start after all. Yeah, I began writing before I cam to fanfiction and it all started because I admired Tolkien's Middle-Earth from Lord of the Rings to The Hobbit and to The Silmarillion. So I want to try some real deal fantasy again with this story. I mean with magic, dragons, and demons along with heroes and their maidens and some awesome fantasy plot, not just some harem magic stuff. I guess this story is me getting back to my roots. I even put a reference there. The song Mordred sung was the song of Beren and Luthien. It's from Tolkien's Middle-Earth. I'm advertising it. Read the story of Beren and Luthien in The Silmarillion. It's one of the greatest romance since Shakespeare's Romeo and Julliet.**

 **So the fixed pairing are Arthur x Regin and Siegfried x Sasha. Don't ask for harem for Siegfried okay. He's traumatized. He did something akin to two-timing once so he definitely won't try the harem route no matter what. And Arthur too. Multiple romantic partner almost destroyed his Kingdom after all. So the only one viable for harem is Tigre... damn lucky bastard. Mordred is already fixed for Tigre. The rest of the Vanadis... Actually, I'll deal with the rest later although Roland x Sophie is a thought.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Izayoi Vortigern Albion: Sorry but the Valentina idea is scrapped. Arthur will be with Regin.**

 **00Altair: I might have a few tricks that could deal with the power level. Plus they haven't become legends so some boost through their legends are absent. Good reminder though.**

 **Ohh and one more thing. Should I add more Fate characters? Timeline needs to be considered along with how plausible their existence in that era is. Shirou Emiya, Zelretch, Rin, EMIYA, or anyone else from the modern era is rejected. The most plausible Heroes are those who are from the first millennium or before. Just one or two ideas and I'll consider it if it could fit. If it couldn't, well, I still appreciate the opinion. Shidou out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took too long but stuff happens and my brain died. This story is a little bit complex due to stuff like power balance and yeah, you get the idea. Fortunately, I've finally found a way to deal with this crap called power balance. I'm putting it at the end note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nasuverse or Vanadis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Prelude to Alsace**

Having finished off all the assassins, Arthur and Mordred call their respective horses with a whistle. The father and daughter duo leap onto their horse and together with Regin and Jeanne retreated from the battlefield.

"Why are we escaping?"

"The battle is already lost. Your men are in disarray and… I don't want to say this directly to you but I don't believe any of your generals could match the Vanadis."

Arthur told her bluntly. Regin will admit that he's right but…

"What about you?"

"…your highness, I'm a traveler and I do not hail from Brune. I might help you but it is because I detest cowardly assassination. I am under no obligation to help in a legitimate war."

Arthur replied. Regin could not refute what he said. She's already thankful enough that Arthur helped her. Saving one or two person is one thing but fighting a war is an entirely different thing.

"Besides, we can't be sure if that's all the assassins your dear uncles sent."

That's also true enough. If she were to return to the battlefield then there are chances that there will be more assassins aiming for her life in the chaos of the battle. But what about her men?

"But what about my men? They're fighting."

"By now your remaining men would be in full retreat. From what I saw, the Vanadis only attack with 1000 men. Against an army of your size, she would've prepared more. That means she's keeping them in reserve. But your men's morale had hit rock bottom and the commanders are mostly dead or had escaped. By now they would've focused on retreating."

Arthur can guarantee that. He'd used the same tactics a few times in the past with him and his Rounds at the forefront. The Rounds and him are very famous in his time and sometimes the sight of the Round Table attacking so suddenly could evoke enough terror, especially if they hit the enemy commanders first, that the enemy went in full retreat before the battle truly started.

Reputation has its uses and the Vanadis uses hers well.

Plus the Brune forces are in a disadvantage being caught off guard. There's really nothing else they can do but retreat unless they want to be slaughtered. The Vanadis had probably prepared some more plans as follow-up to the first attack. But Arthur could already see that the day is lost to Brune.

Too bad. If it was him, his Rounds, and his men, they could arm themselves in seconds and mount a counterattack. He wouldn't have let the chaos continue. But this is not his army and the generals are not Round Table Knights.

Mordred who Arthur had sent to check on the perimeter returned.

"The Brune army is in full retreat. There are also no one chasing us. We're safe for now."

Arthur nodded and turn towards Regin. He then saw her sweating and she looks deathly pale. He then noticed that there is a part of her armor that was broken and blood. It's a rather large amount too. She must've gotten that when she escaped and adrenaline kept her going despite the pain. The princess was about to fall off her horse but Arthur anticipated that and caught her.

"She's bleeding! We must treat her at once!"

Regin's maid, Jeanne, jump down from her horse followed by Arthur and Mordred. Unfortunately, Jeanne forgot that they don't have anything to stop the bleeding with as their flight was so sudden. But Mordred has some herbs that works as medicine. Arthur examined the wound. He took off her armor and got a better look at it and frowned.

"It's poisoned."

"Her temperature is dropping!"

"Mordred!"

"The poison had entered her blood. It has been a while since the poison entered her body and with how her blood pumps faster during adrenaline rush, it would've spread all over her body by now."

"…Mordred."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I have to ask this of you."

"…I would've done anyway."

Mordred took Regin's hand and clasp it in hers like she's praying.

"What grace has been given to me, let it pass to her. Let her be spared."

The last thing Regin saw was a flash of golden light and then the world went dark for her. At the same time, Mordred also collapsed. Arthur caught his daughter and rest her gently on the ground.

"You've done well, Mordred."

* * *

-Eight days later, unknown village-

Arthur, Mordred, Regin, and Jeanne arrived in Jeanne's village just now.

After healing Regin who continued to be unconscious for the next two days, Arthur carried Mordred with him on his horse while Jeanne carried Regin with both Mordred and Regin's horses serving as beasts of burden. They didn't ride fast and take their time instead so the ride went much slower that it's supposed to be. The started picking up pace after Regin woke up but not much. Regin had asked what Mordred did to heal her but left her unconscious but Arthur won't answer, at least, not until Mordred woke up and they reach Jeanne's village.

It took them a total of eight days until they reach Jeanne's village and Mordred had begun to stir just when they entered the village. Jeanne led them to her home, a modest but nice home of a normal villager albeit a little more well off being the Princess' maid and all. Arthur carry Mordred and lay her on Jeanne's bed just as the female knight open her eyes.

"Ugh, how long was I asleep?"

Mordred didn't bother trying to stand up. She knew that she collapsed just after she finished healing Regin. It's a price she had to pay for using the power of the scabbard.

"Eight days."

Arthur answered.

"Hnn… that's better than last time."

Arthur nodded. And now it's time to explain things that Arthur had been delaying until Mordred regain her consciousness. But at least he would like to keep it until tomorrow since they're tired from the journey and Mordred had only just woken up. Regin agrees. Jeanne will take care of Mordred while Regin and Arthur went out with Regin to explore the village.

It's an ordinary village near a forest and they crossed a river not far from here so it is a perfect place for a settlement with abundance of resource from the forest and a nearby water source. The land is rather fertile with the number of farms at the outskirt of the village. All in all, a normal and mildly prosperous village. It even reminds Arthur of some of the villages back in Camelot.

The people are friendly and welcoming and they are happy, faces he often saw during Mordred's rule. It still saddens Arthur that he'd done so well in times of war but it was Mordred who ruled better in peace. He's proud of her achievement though. She's hailed as a ruler equal to him in power and fame.

Seeing such peace will no doubt be taken away if, no, WHEN the civil war started really saddens him. But… there is another reason other than his distaste of assassinations that prompted Arthur to rescue Regin.

"Princess, now that you're in a relatively safe environment, you have the time to think about what you will do next. Have you thought about it? About what you will do next."

Regin look up to Arthur, a little surprised at the question. She shook her head.

"N-no. I… I don't know what to do next."

Arthur supposed he should expect as much. Regin is only sixteen and from his short observation of her, she's not much of a true politician and leader, at least, not yet. She has the basics down but if Arthur could pick a glaring weakness it would be she doesn't project any image of authority. He saw her once speaking in front of the public back in Nice and although she's not bad, she lacks that air of a strong ruler… or maybe it's just because he's just too used to his style of ruling and then Mordred's who also has a strong grip on Britain and her subordinates.

Compared to him and Mordred… Regin seems rather soft. But that's just his opinion.

And in her current condition, she's doing no better than one of his grandson trying to spar with him when they first take on a sword. Nervous and rather confused on what to do.

"You should calm your nerves and then we can think of anything you can do."

Arthur advised. Regin just nodded.

* * *

-The next day-

Just like every other night since the battle of Dinant, Regin did not get a peaceful sleep. It has gotten better though but it was her first time in a real battle and the first time she witnessed killing so closely. Arthur had told her that it is the same for everyone. The first battle and the first time killing or witnessing one in such close distance is always the hardest. She'll eventually get used to it and he advised that she doesn't think too much on it. As a result, she can finally sleep relatively well.

Arthur, now that's a thought. Regin of course cannot help but think of the man called Arthur Pendragon and his companion, Mordred. An unknown knight came to save her in her hour of need. It sounds like something out of a fairy tale but it happened. Regin will admit that she's a little suspicious since it's much too convenient but she's nevertheless grateful that Arthur came or she would've died, by the poison if not by the assassins.

And today Arthur will tell her who he is.

Regin got up from her bed, the bed she shared with Jeanne last night, and head down to the kitchen. Regin smell something nice being cooked. She was surprised when it was not Jeanne who was cooking but Arthur.

"Your highness. I see that you're up. Breakfast?"

Arthur offered though it's only for the sake of asking as he still serve her food anyway. Regin saw that Jeanne and Mordred are also on the table. Regin cannot remember when did she last had breakfast like this. It's usually just her if not with her father. Jeanne usually stood beside her, just watching. This is the first time in a long while that she didn't eat breakfast alone. It's a nice feeling.

As they eat, Regin cast glances between Mordred and Arthur. She had noticed it before but now when she had a closer look, Mordred look very much like Arthur. Are they siblings? Regin has lots of questions concerning the two. Who are they? Why did they help her? Those questions almost kept Regin awake all night in addition to her nightmares.

After breakfast, it is finally time for Arthur and Mordred to answer her questions.

"So I guess we'll tell our story first."

Arthur began telling his story. Of course, it is a story they prepare beforehand. Arthur is not the type to lie though so even if the story is made up, it contains part of the truth. Arthur introduced himself and Mordred as knights from the Kingdom of Britain who are travelling after a long war. He also admitted that he came from across the sea. Those are the truths he said though. He did not mention that both of them are former King and Queen of Camelot and are centuries old. Even if magic is not a secret to most people, pseudo-immortality is still something that must be kept secret.

He also admitted that Mordred is his daughter and embarrassingly, conceived when he was young and drunk to explain about the age gap. Mordred was made as 23 years old while Arthur is in his mid forties and his young appearance is chalked up to their people's relative longetivity (Mordred's idea since he met men who has a natural lifespan above a hundred years old and forty is their prime age)

"I see. So you two are Knights from a Kingdom across the sea?"

"Yes your highness. War almost destroyed our Kingdom but we managed to end it and now with peace achieved we decided to travel the world. Your continent lies beyond the sea to the west of our land."

"It is a long and perilous journey across the open sea. It took us a very long time to arrive here."

"I see. I understand. But why did you help me? I do not mean to sound ungrateful but you have no duty to Brune or any reason to save me."

What Regin said is right. They are Knights of another Kingdom and travelers. They have no duty or any other reason to help her. Regin doesn't mean to sound suspicious but with what had happened, trust cannot be given so easily. Arthur understands her concern and he answer truthfully.

"I just cannot see someone like you assassinated. Our Kingdom almost fell a few times due to assassination attempts that we luckily manage to thwart. We have also seen such things happening during our travels and from tales we picked up across the land. A great empire was once divided due to the sudden death of its King. Even if Brune will enter a period of civil war, we can stop it if you live."

"Sir Arthur… thank you."

Regin thanked Arthur for being honest with her. She can tell. His voice, his action, he is someone who will not lie, a loyal and just knight. He helped her because it is the right thing to do, not because he desires a reward or anything. And then suddenly Regin thought of something.

"Sir Arthur, I know I have no place to ask this of you but… please, will you help me?"

"Your highness?"

"Sir Arthur, please help me reclaim Brune!"

"…you are a brave one, Princess Regin. You might be more of a lady than my daughter here…"

"Oi, what does that mean?"

"…but you still have steel in you. But even with my ability, one knight cannot stand against a whole Kingdom. I can protect you but I cannot fight a war for you alone."

"I understand that, Sir Arthur. That is why I want to gather allies first."

"That is a good first step. Very well, who shall we approach first?"

"There is one person who I know might help us. He is a kind person who look after his people from what I hear and I met him once during a hunt when I was a child. He is a peculiar boy but if he still lives, I believe he could help us."

"…is he at Dinant?"

"…yes."

That could be a problem. There are lots of people slaughtered at Dinant. But if the boy princess Regin mentioned is a noble then he might've survived. If he is as kindly as she described, his men will protect him. Either way, they will need to check first.

"Who is this person you speak of?"

"Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn of Alsace."

* * *

"Don't worry about me. I can do this by myself. Besides, I want to stretch my legs and I want to see for myself this Earl Vorn the princess was talking about."

"Still, I can't help but worry. Are you sure about going alone?"

"Ohh please, you need to stay here and protect the princess. So how many times does this make, five? Six? I thought we're not supposed to interfere with other people's business."

Arthur has the decency to look embarrassed at Mordred's accusation. But Arthur can't help but want to help Regin once she showed him that pleading look filled with determination.

Mordred offered to deliver a message to Earl Tigrevurmud Vorn. His daughter is not really one to want stay in one place after being unconscious for days.

Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur. If Caliburn's light was what granted Arthur his semi-immortality, Avalon was the one that granted Mordred hers. It also helps her mitigate the damage done to her from accelerated growth done by Morgan Le Fay. But Mordred had went past the limit of her body and it is only Avalon that kept her from death. Using its power on someone else weakens her greatly.

Now that she's back up, she wants to stretch her legs as she put it.

"Just, don't get yourself in trouble. Even if you're strong, you cannot face a whole army by yourself."

"I know, I know. Geez, I'm already centuries old, father. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you're still my daughter and I worry about you."

"Hmph, there's no need to worry about me. I'm the daughter who had surpassed her father. I'll see ya in a week."

With that, Mordred left.

Unknown to Arthur at that time, the moment Mordred arrives in Alsace, she will meet not just Tigrevurmud Vorn but two opposing armies. One led by Zion Thernadier, son of Duke Thernadier and… Eleonore Viltaria, Vanadis of Zchted.

* * *

 **So this is chapter 3. Next chapter will be the battle of Alsace where another fateful meeting will take place. So I said about dealing with power level right? I'm going to answer that in a moment. First about this chapter. This one I will admit is a little rushed since I don't know how to deal with it since it is mainly about the Pendragons allying themselves with Regin and setting up for the battle of Alsace. Sorry if it's not so good. Now, what next?**

 **Anyway, for the revs.**

 **00Altair: After all consideration and suggestion, Astolfo is the most probable so yes, Astolfo will be the one to appear next but how and when, I won't say. As for the romance part, I have my ways to make it interesting and not tragic... maybe. I don't know, I always have the urge to make it tragic but we'll see.**

 **Archerko: I asked for a living hero, not a heroic spirit. Plus Archer is a modern day hero so no, I don't want any version of any modern day hero in this story.**

 **edboy4926: Saber of Red is Mordred. She's already here.**

 **Xylade: I like Shirou but there's already a lot of stories about him out there so sorry, I won't be including him.**

 **XarksTheHunter: Power adjustment has been done.**

 **Azum: Siegfried though since you can say that their legend are based on the same story, you can call both of them the same person. It's complicated so just accept it as is. It's less confusing that way. Even if Arthur and Siegfried meets, they won't recognize each other. Remember, it's still the middle ages. Stories passes through mouths and some may even be lost and the spreading of legends is not as far and wide as it is now. Britain may know Arthur's name but he won't be as well known in mainland Europe and definitely not in Northern Europe where Siegfried's legend is passed down. And yeah, Astolfo is already chosen.**

 **Warmachine375: Ahh yes, the Vanadis world equivalent of those countries. In my world, Vanadis continent replaces America and similarities will be treated as coincidence or some other crazy reasoning like maybe continental shift or lost lands that used to connect the Europe mainland and Vanadis continent and there are immigrants from the European continent who long ago moved to Vanadis continent thus explaining the cultures. In any case, treat is as coincidence or just follow the logic.**

 **xxOblivionxxx brought up a good argument about the difference in power scale but... do we have to really use Nasuverse logic for this stuff? I say no. So from now on, Nasuverse system of phantasmal beast won't be used. Treat this like high fantasy fiction. So I won't give overpowered prana burst to the Pendragons and... well, some more adjustments. So yeah, don't come treating this as a work focusing on Nasuverse with its logic from this point on. Just consider this a story with Nasuverse characters entering Madan no Ou world. Ohh and using some Tolkien Middle Earth elements.**

 **In fact, fuck Nasuverse logic in this story. From now on I'm going to adjust the power level to somewhere around Tolkien Middle Earth standard! Hell, I might even introduce Ancalagon the Black as a supreme dragon in this story! Imagine Arthur with Regin by his side flying towards a gigantic black dragon larger than the Everest on a flying ship! That is dragonslaying with style! No wonder Earendil The Mariner is feared by Morgoth.**

 **Anyway, with that said, I'm dropping Nasuverse power scale as of this chapter and adjusting it to something more balanced.**


End file.
